


Romantica 2020 Week

by midnight_cat



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantica Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: August 24th (day 1) - summer | beachAugust 25th (day 2) - cooking | restAugust 26th (day 3) - stargazing | promiseAugust 27th (day 4) - family | snowAugust 28th (day 5) - AU | fashionAugust 29th (day 6) - morning | workAugust 30th (day 7) - soulmates | marriage
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Summertime Fun

_Welcome to Romantica Week! I’ve decided to participate, so this is my first-time writing stories based on prompts. Hope you enjoy!_

_August 24 – Day 1: beach/summer_

**_ Disclaimer _ ** _: I don’t own Junjou Romantica. All characters are the property of Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

* * *

**_“I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen.”_ **

Misaki threw open the patio doors to their suite at the Shigira, basking in the warm ocean breeze that flowed in. Trust Usagi-san to spare no expense when Misaki had expressed a desire to see the ocean. But as he took in the scenery surrounding him, he didn’t have the heart to scold the older man like he usually did when he spent his money extravagantly. It really was beautiful here. And if Misaki were to be honest with himself, he was glad that he was sharing it with Usagi-san.

“Like what you see?” The deep timbre of Usagi-san’s voice spoken near his ear almost made him jump. He hadn’t even heard him come up behind him.

“It is beautiful.” Misaki agreed, as he turned to face his lover. “What do we do now? It’s so late that we can’t go to the beach tonight.” Although he had expressed his desire to see the beach, he’d really wanted to share it with Usagi-san.

“We can go out to dinner tonight,” Akihiko told him, “and then tomorrow we can go explore the shoreline. We’re here for a few days to celebrate your birthday, so we can take our time and see the sights.”

* * *

Stretching out the kinks in his body, Misaki threw back the covers. It was beach day and he intended to enjoy himself. As he got ready for their day out, he hummed silently, feeling happy that he would get to enjoy some alone time with Usagi-san. No nosy relatives dropping by or poor Aikawa-san being driven crazy by Usagi-san’s procrastination on his novels.

Finishing packing his bag, he said aloud, “Usagi-san, are you ready to…” His voice dropped off as he looked up to see Usagi-san standing before him wearing nothing but swim trunks. Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, he couldn’t help but admire how they looked on his lover. Black and snug-fitting, they left nothing to the imagination. Not to mention seeing him bare-chested. The poor man had the flitting realization that he was glad that their section of the shore wasn’t too crowded at this time of year. He really didn’t want to see others ogling his boyfriend.

Akihiko smirked as he noted Misaki’s reaction. He was honestly so cute when he blushed like that. Not to mention how delicious he looked in his dark green swim trunks. “Let’s go, Misaki. I know how much you wanted to see the beach.”

The beach wasn’t crowded when they walked down, only seeing a few umbrellas dotting the landscape. Picking a spot, they quickly set up. Akihiko could only smile as he saw Misaki’s enthusiasm. The younger man was laughing as he felt the waves lap at his feet. And it was just the two of them. No interruptions or people bothering them. This is what they’d both needed. Seeing his lover motion for Akihiko to join him, he briefly wished that this moment could last forever.


	2. In a Blaze of Glory

_August 25 – Day 2: cooking/rest_

**_ Disclaimer _ ** _: I don’t own Junjou Romantica. All characters are the property of Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

* * *

Akihiko bit back a curse as the hot pan clattered noisily onto the stove. Giving his oven mitts a dark look, he threw them off onto the counter. Black smoke wafted up from the pan, giving testimony to the state of tonight’s dinner. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he spared a glance at the clock. Almost time for Misaki to be home from work. He gave his creation a withering look and sighed in disgust. There was no way in hell that was edible. The older man could almost envision his lover’s reaction. Green eyes twitched with disgusted awe in his mind’s eye. It was best just to go ahead and give it a decent burial right now before the younger man came home and discovered it.

Just then he heard the front door open and Misaki announce that he was home. Thinking quickly, he positioned himself in front of the stove, hoping to hide his disastrous culinary experience. Acting nonchalant, he watched as Misaki walked into the kitchen. The younger man had a weird expression on his face. “Something wrong, Misaki?”

Misaki’s nose twitched as the odor hit it. Whatever he was smelling had been thoroughly charcoaled. Green eyes spotted a recipe book open on the counter and he knew then what had happened. Resisting the urge to smile, he propped his hip against the counter. “What are you hiding, Usagi-san? I could smell it from the moment I entered the apartment. I’m surprised the fire alarm didn’t go off.”

Knowing he couldn’t lie to Misaki, Akihiko took a step back from the stove. He had to marvel at how Misaki refrained from laughing when he saw the charcoal looking lump sitting ceremoniously on the stove. Although the younger man did have to cover his mouth briefly and Akihiko could see his shoulders shaking.

Moving closer to the sacrificial offering, Misaki poked at it with a finger, eyes widening comically when a section broke off and crumbled to the pan in a flutter of ashes. Giving Akihiko a look, he managed to ask, “Usagi-san, just _what_ was this supposed to be?”

“I was trying to follow a recipe in one of your cookbooks for a chicken dish. I may have misjudged how long to cook it.”

“I’ll agree with you on that. What on earth made you decide to try cooking dinner? It’s not something you usually do.”

Akihiko looked away for a minute before answering. “You’ve been busy with work and school, so I wanted to try and do something for you. And I ended up botching that royally.”

Misaki smiled at his lover. Walking over to where he stood, he hugged the older man. “Thank you, Usagi-san. That means a lot to me that you were thinking of me and wanting to help.” Glancing back at their “dinner”, he shuddered. “But please, leave the cooking to me, okay?”

“With pleasure.” Akihiko replied.


	3. Staring At the Night Sky

_August 26 – Day 3: stargazing/promise_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I still don’t own Junjou Romantica and probably never will. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from writing this story._

* * *

**_The stars_** **_are the jewels of the night and perchance surpass anything which day has to show. – Henry David Thoreau_**

Inky blackness shot through with sparkles of light met his eye as he looked through the telescope’s lens. It seemed so serene and peaceful even among the harried bustle of the Tokyo nightlife. Misaki stepped back from the telescope and saw his reflected image staring back at him from the window pane. Finding the telescope in Usagi-san’s room had been a treasured discovery. He’d almost forgotten how beautiful it was to gaze at the stars through its lens. A shadow of movement caught his eye as he saw his lover come up behind him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist as the older man lay his head down on Misaki’s shoulder.

_I've been staring at the sky tonight,  
marveling and passing time.  
Wondering what to do with daylight  
until I can make you mine.  
You are the one I want; you are the one I want._

Akihiko couldn’t resist his impulse to wrap his arms around his lover. The younger man honestly had no idea how much his cuteness affected him. Not to mention the delicious sight as he was bent over slightly looking through the telescope. And if he told Misaki just that, he knew he’d be called a pervert. But the truth was the truth and he couldn’t deny it. “Enjoying the view, Misaki?” _I know that I certainly am._

Misaki shivered slightly as he felt warm breath tickling the back of his neck. The older man hadn’t even orchestrated any lecherous actions yet and he was already reacting to him. It seemed that lately he’d begun to crave the touches and kisses that the older man would bestow on him. Naturally, that made him reevaluate how he felt in concern to Usagi-san.

_I've been thinking of changing my mind.  
It never stays the same for long.  
But of all the things I know for sure,   
you're the only certain one.  
You are the one I want; you are the one I want._

“I’ve always found the night sky to be so beautiful. Watching the stars makes me feel like I’m the only person in the world at that moment. So many stars lay scattered across the sky. It seems like it’d be impossible to count them all.” He could feel the strong pulsing of his lover’s heartbeat against his back, the steadiness of it comforting him.

_I've been counting up all my wrongs,  
one sorry for each star.  
See I'd apologize my way to you,   
if the heavens stretched that far.  
’Cause you are the one I want; you are the one I want._

The night sky reminded him of both himself and Usagi-san. From this view it looked like the stars were being protected by the heavens themselves. Like how Usagi-san would always protect him and even now he felt that way with his lover’s arms wrapped securely around him. Like his personal security blanket, ensuring that nothing would harm him. “Now that I think about it, the stars and the sky are like us, Usagi-san.”

Akihiko looked at Misaki curiously. “Is that so? How does it remind you of us?”

Resting his head back on his lover’s chest, he replied, “Because you always protect me, just like the night does for the stars. It’s like the sky has its arms wrapped securely around the stars. And that makes them shine all the brighter.”

_I won't find what I am looking for  
if I only "see" by keeping score.  
'Cos I know now you are so much more than arithmetic._

Akihiko had to smile at his lover’s reasoning. “Is that so, Misaki? Then know this – I’ll always protect you, no matter what. You are mine, Misaki, and I love you.” He turned the younger man around so that he now faced him. Akihiko raised his face so he could look straight into those green eyes that always bewitched him. “No matter what happens, I’ll never stop loving you. I couldn’t stop…not even when I die.” _  
  
'Cos if I add, if I subtract  
if I give it all, try to take some back.  
I've forgotten the freedom that comes from the fact  
that you are the sum.  
So you are the one  
I want._

Misaki felt tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes. The things that his lover would say…they always managed to make him cry with their intensity. He’d wavered over his feelings before, but now he couldn’t deny his feelings for the older man. He rested his head against his lover’s chest, feeling the strong rhythm of the heart that showed its love for him daily. “And I’ll never stop loving you, either, Usagi-san. You’ll always be the one I want.” _  
  
When the years are showing on my face  
and my strongest days are gone.  
When my heart and flesh depart this place  
from a life that sung your song.  
You'll still be the one I want.  
You'll still be the one I want.  
You'll still be the one I want.  
You'll still be the one I want._

Song used: _Arithmetic_ – Brook Fraser


	4. Let It Snow

_August 27 – Day 4: family/snow_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I still don’t own Junjou Romantica and probably never will. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from writing this story._

* * *

Squeals of laughter could be heard as Misaki and his nephew played in the freshly fallen snow. Takahiro sat not far away on a park bench with Usagi-san. He’d wanted to give his wife a break for the day, so he’d decided to take Mahiro out for a little outing. Stopping by to see his brother, Misaki suggested that they all go out and enjoy the snow that had fallen overnight. Takahiro couldn’t help but smile as he watched his brother and son making a snowman. He was so patient with his nephew, helping him if he was unable to do something.

“Misaki would make a good father one day, don’t you think, Usagi-san?”

While Akihiko would admit he wasn’t too good with children, he had to agree with what Takahiro said. Misaki was always so gentle with his nephew. It had made him wonder how he’d be with a child of his own. “Yes, he would. But I don’t know…”

Knowing this had to do with Usagi’s upbringing, the other man turned to look at his friend. “No matter what you think, Usagi-san, I believe you would make a good parent. Any child would be lucky to have both you and Misaki as parents. Don’t let your upbringing define your future. Your parents weren’t the best, I know. But that’s because they let their own biases get in the way. And although Misaki didn’t have that long with our parents, he knew what is was like to be loved. And I think he would be perfect to help you in that respect.”

“You think so? But does Misaki even _want_ children?”

“Have you asked him? He hasn’t said anything to me, no, but I believe the desire is there.”

Akihiko let his imagination run as he pictured himself and Misaki helping a young child build his own snowman. Of course, he was a little biased, and pictured a young boy who was the spitting image of Misaki. And it made his heart warm as he envisioned it. A family…just the three of them. Maybe it was time to talk to Misaki after all.


	5. Boy on Film

_August 28 – Day 5: AU/fashion_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I still don’t own Junjou Romantica and probably never will. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from writing this story._

* * *

Usami Akihiko ruffled through his notes as he waited for his latest interview. At only 28, he’d established his career in the cutthroat journalistic world. Many speculated that it had to do with his familial connections, but he’d deny it every time. He’d been groomed since his birth to take over the family business, but had declined to do so. Much to the immense displeasure of his father. What could he say? Business was never his calling in life. He much preferred writing. His half-brother, Haruhiko, stepped up to run the family business, since it was something he wanted to do. And Akihiko had happily let him have it.

_Who am I interviewing today? Hmm…Takahashi Misaki, is it?_ He scanned over his notes as he prepared himself for the interview. That’s when he noticed the photos included with his notes. Pulling it out, lavender eyes scanned it closely. And they immediately widened when they took in the face featured in the photo. Big emerald green eyes stared coquettishly at him, framed by wavy locks of chocolate brown hair. He was, in a word, gorgeous. The next photos showed shots from different fashion shows and photoshoots. Names such as Chanel, Ralph Lauren, and others were emblazoned on the catwalks. In these photos, he saw the change from the first photo to the next, showing Misaki in his element. From the notes he’d perused, Misaki was a newcomer to the fashion world, but he had been in high demand, with designers desiring him to walk in their shows.

For so long, people had clamored to be a part of his personal life, and he’d denied them all. And here he was, smitten by a photograph. He heard the door open and his eyes drifted to the open doorway. Akihiko almost forgot to breathe as he saw the fantasy come to life. Dressed in a dark green sweater over black jeans, Misaki looked like your average teenager. So different from his modeling persona. Standing up, Akihiko went to greet the younger man. “Hello, Takahashi-san. My name is Usami Akihiko. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

With a big smile lighting up his face, Misaki said hello to Akihiko. _Oh my god, he is so handsome! Keep it calm! He’s only here to interview you, nothing more._ As they sat down to get the interview started, Misaki kept giving Akihiko little glances, hoping the older man didn’t notice.

But Akihiko did notice and he had to refrain from smirking. It seemed as though Misaki liked what he saw. Maybe there could be something between them besides this interview, after all.


	6. Morning

_August 29 – Day 6: morning/work_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I still don’t own Junjou Romantica and probably never will. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from writing this story._

* * *

Setting the last plate on the table, Misaki glanced at the clock. He had enough time before he had to be at school. Spotting the empty seat at the table, he sighed to himself. It looked like Usagi-san had pulled another all-nighter. Marching to the older man’s office, he slid the door open, and was met with a mini warzone. And in the middle of it was his lover, slumped over his desk as usual. Knowing by now that Usagi-san was a devil to wake in the morning, Misaki crept slowly over to where he sat. Giving the man’s shoulder a gentle shake, he whispered, “Usagi-san, it’s time to eat. I’ve got breakfast waiting for us.”

A long arm snaked out suddenly and pulled Misaki closer. The younger man let out a startled exclamation at his lover’s actions. Bleary lavender eyes looked back into green, as Akihiko debated leaving where he was currently at.

“Usagi-san, come on. You know you need to eat. I know you probably didn’t get much sleep last night from how tired you look. Once you eat something, you’ll feel better.”

Misaki smiled as he was able to disentangle from his lover’s arms. Walking the older man back to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious that Usagi-san loved writing, as evidenced by his late hours spent working on his novels. But he also needed to remember to take it easy as well. And it was apparent that Misaki was the one to remind him.

Once everything was cleaned up, Misaki got ready to leave for his classes. He was putting his coat on when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. Turning around, he returned the hug his lover gave him. “I’ll be back as soon as I finish work this afternoon. Don’t forget to eat something today, okay?”

“I love you, Misaki. Be careful.”

Smiling, Misaki brushed a kiss against Usagi-san’s lips. “And I love you. I promise I’ll be careful.”


	7. I Do

_August 30 – Day 7: soulmates/marriage_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _I still don’t own Junjou Romantica and probably never will. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from writing this story._

* * *

**_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._ **

“Misaki, quit fidgeting. I’m trying to get your tie done correctly.” Takahiro couldn’t help but smile as he fussed over his younger brother. Today was a special day for Misaki and Akihiko. After being together for five years, they were finally getting married. It was going to be a small ceremony, with only close friends and family attending.

“Sorry, nii-san, it’s just I’m so nervous. I honestly didn’t think I’d ever get to this moment.”

One would have thought, with Akihiko’s tendency to be extravagant, that the proposal would have been an over-the-top affair. But to everyone’s surprise, it’d just been Akihiko and Misaki alone in their apartment. Takahiro remembered getting the phone call from an exuberant Misaki. From that moment on, the two had been caught up in wedding preparations. Hearing the music start, he saw his brother become nervous again. “It’s fine, Misaki. Remember, Usagi’s waiting for you at the end of that aisle.”

“Were you this nervous when you married nee-san?” Misaki questioned.

Takahiro laughed. “I was a mess on the inside. But the nerves seemed to evaporate when I saw Manami walk down that aisle. And I’m sure Usagi is feeling the same.”

* * *

“Akihiko, stop fidgeting!” Hiroki hissed at his friend. To his credit, he’d never seen the other man this nervous before. He didn’t think anyone would ever take the place of Takahiro in Akihiko’s heart. Then, in a huge twist of irony, he witnessed his friend fall head over heels for Takahiro’s younger brother.

Taking a deep breath, Akihiko tried to calm his jangled nerves. This was it. He’d finally be marrying the one he loved today. His soulmate. Hearing the music for the wedding march start, his eyes strayed to the entrance as he waited for Misaki to enter.

The doors opened and there he stood, resplendent in a white tux, Takahiro at his side. As they journeyed down the aisle, he could see Aikawa discretely wiping away tears as she stood next to Isaka. It still surprised him that some of his family members had decided to come to the wedding, another display of Misaki’s charm towards the Usami family.

Akihiko felt his heart beating fast as he saw Misaki smiling at him. As Takahiro gave away the “bride”, he turned to face Misaki. Dark green eyes shimmered with tears as they started their vows. And then he heard the words he’d been waiting for. “You may now kiss the groom!” Pulling Misaki close to him, he couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his face as he kissed his boyfriend turned husband.


End file.
